toriko_fan_fictionfandomcom-20200215-history
The Sunset's Predator! Featherhead of Hotara!
Story Guide | Next Chapter → As the beautiful sunset colored the Ruum's vast jungles orange and red, and the leaves of trees were rustling with breeze of mildly warm wind. This was the peaceful period between the freezing winter and the rainy, water-saturated air of the season of floods. This was the period when animals would come out of their caves, and fly back to the land that was now awakening, and reviving itself from the brutal colds that made up the entirety of the previous several months. The trees are taking on their majestic green crowns again, and the vast plains and jungles of the Ruum Continent are busy with all kinds of life forms again. Delicious lifeforms, that deserve a predator with worthy enough appetite. And one such a predator was awaiting in the crown of tall, thick-branched tree. Her eyes were focused, her breathing was slow. She took in a lungful of air, and put her hands behind her back. She jumped, a powerful leap, almost as if she had fired her body out of a cannon. Her eyes didn't move an millimeter away from her target. And it wasn't until her eyes were just a few meters from her prey, and the animal just started noticing it, that she, in split of a second, moved her left hand from behind her back, and struck the beast with a knuckle punch. A shockwave echoed inside of the creatures body several times over, before it even hit the ground, and the earthquake in its very insides stopped functions of all of its organs. It was an easy hunt for her. And several tons of meat for her people. And even though the night was coming, she wasn't satisfied yet. She wanted a greater prey. Much greater prey. She reached into the back of her belt, and pulled out her knife. A beautiful of metal-work mastery, the knife that all knew as Kokyū Kirin, with handle of two woods and blade of three metals joined together like beautiful jigsaw puzzle pieces. She swiftly cut the beast's body up and left its blood pour out. One of the Fisher Bufolynx's unique characteristics is its strong pungence, that applied to all of its body fluids, giving it bad odour on the outside, but even more so on the inside. The sole power of this beast would equal to Capture Level around 16, but the difficulty of removing its powerful smell, and the differences in methods necessary for different parts of the body make it easily Capture Level 31. But it's not like the wild beasts minded. And she knew it very well. After spending years in wilderness, she learned to not only move like a beast, but even to think as one. And as she had predicted, the smell has attracted some wild beasts. First, a pack of small dinosaurs, with large claws and translucent skin, that revealed mouth-watering pink flesh, the Porktroodons. She gripped her knife and grinned, yet she stopped in mid of a movement. No, it was not Kirin's time yet. One hand moved behind her back, as it slided the knife into the belt. They weren't opponents she would need to go seriously against. Not by far. She simply walked towards the hungry pack of dinosaurs. They were confused at first, intimidated slightly, but their numbers gave them confidence. They dashed towards her. As their hungry jaws opened wide, and hissing battlecry emanated from their throats, her arms, calmly hanging by her sides, disappeared for a moment. So fast were her movements, simple strikes with the backs of her hands, yet they were enough to slay the lizards in one hit each. And in the same lucky moment, the smell of the Bufolynx attracted a winged beast, a giant corpse-eating bird, with body shaped like a ray fish. In a violent turn, she spun her body and kicked off the ground so strongly, that the dirt was forced apart and tore, as she flew through the air like a bullet and hit the bird with a palm strike. The beast fell to the ground, shedding numerous dark grey feathers from the powerful shock. Just as she carried the Porktroodons and the Vulture Manta on one pile, she heard rustle of leaves behind her. It was no large beast, her ears could tell her so much. And it had a familiar smell. And indeed, a familiar being emerged from the bush. "Harurin?!" Surprise filled her face and eyes. "Kuja?" A Hotara, just like her. He used to be smaller than her, but he grew up, reaching the same, if not greater height than her. He had a mane of red and yellow hair on the top of his head, and no on the sides, just like many other male Hotara. He wore two shoulder guards strapped to his body with belts, and was otherwise nude. This was nothing strange among Hotara, as their reproductive organs were hidden inside their bodies, and as such clothing only had purpose of trophy, or designation of power and experience. "Where have you been?" Harurin asked in voice more worried than she wanted to show. "Well I'm the one supposed to be saying that! You were away for like five months!" Harurin's face changed to a sorry one, as she knew he was truly worried about her. "I'm sorry. I really had to test my limits, I had to get stronger. The wilds just pulled me in. I came back eight days ago, but you weren't there." Kuja understood. He knew her from the start, he knew she couldn't resist the call of wilderness. Tossing all this aside, a grin immediately wandered on his face. "I've been training with Ankeriin-sensei. I'm a strong hunter now, you know?!" "Oh, of course you are. Just look at all the catch you're carrying with ya!" She couldn't help but welcome her old friend with a little taunt on his visibly empty hands, much to her laugh. He missed this, and smiled. Sunset was already gone when they were coming back, the day has turned into night, and two of the planet's moons could be seen in the cloudy sky. Kuja was mostly gathering fruits he could pick from trees around him, while Harurin was carrying her giant catch in a large sack. "I heard that you did quite a lot in the past year. You discovered a lot of new ingredients. Chefs in the caves have good time crafting new dishes with them." "51 new species, to be exact." "Well, what wouldn't the great Featherhead do for her people, right?" Harurin just snorted. This was just beginning for her. She wouldn't venture far into the wilds. The beasts were strong there. As she was now, she wouldn't stand a chance against Capture Level above 130. She looked towards the end of the woods before her. Just beyond that point, the Hotara caves' entrance, the Lagoon, lied. Umogami Harurin Age:'''17 '''Blood type: G+ Occupation: Hunter of the Hotara people And this is her adventure! Story Guide | Next Chapter → Category:Chapter Category:Featherhead of the Ruum